Cuando Las Paredes Nos Espian
by FraanchiMirandaKirkland
Summary: Alfred Y Matthew son unos hermanos un tanto... Incestuosos para sus cosas, pero en la Academia W, su "querido" presidente del consejo estudiantil, espiará al norteamericano, aparentemente por que lo odia, aunque en el fondo es por todo lo contrario.-primer fic de Hetalia (algo arreglado) -.- Múltiples Parejas ademas de USXCANADA! y UsxUk!


Este es mi Primer Fic de Hetalia que contiene más de Un capítulo, los otros los tengo que subir, asi que no se si este muy bueno, cualquier queja, opinion, sugerencia...etc... me lo hacen saber porfa es sus reviews ^^ ve~ espero les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, yo solo escribo felizmente con sus personajes ^^.

* * *

Alfred's Pov

El presidente de la clase me intriga un poco, a pesar de estar siempre disgustado y de que todo el tiempo suele ser cruel con los nuevos estudiantes, y es que Arthur todo el tiempo se la pasa gruñendo y refunfuñando por los pasillos, pero yo sé que es un idiota pasivo, que tras esa corteza de superioridad y ego que ha intentado aparentar con su cargo, no es más que un Tsundere que haría cualquier cosa por no estar solo.

-Alfred!, idiota recoge tus libros en lugar de comer en clases.

Y otra vez me estaba gritando, cuando sale el profesor de la sala siempre está gritando.

-ya te dije que no me grites, estúpido!.

Por supuesto, yo no me quedo en silencio, no me importa que sea el presidente de los estudiantes, sigo siendo más alto y fuerte que él a pesar de ser menor.

-Ya siéntate de una vez si no quieres tener otra anotación en tu expediente estudiantil.

Me senté y le obedecí esta vez, ya que mi hermano Matthew, que se sentaba junto a mi, me tomó de la mano para intentar calmarme, no comprendo como, pero siempre logra calmarme con su suave manera de ser, su dulce voz y su tímida sonrisa.

-creo que debes dejar de meterte en problemas con ese tipo, hermano-

-lo se, pero estoy seguro de que ese chico oculta algo, estoy seguro… de que el es…-

Y en ese minuto, el Ingles me interrumpió para nuevamente llamarme la atención.

-Oye Alfred, quédate en silencio que distraes al resto de tus compañeros-

….

A la hora de almuerzo, como siempre, me serví unas hamburguesas con refresco de cola y papas fritas, no me aburre comer todos los días la misma cosa, ya que amo las hamburguesas.  
Me senté a comer con mi nuevo grupo de amigos, nos hacemos llamar los aliados, por que todos estamos aliados, lo único malo es que el Presidente de la clase también es parte de nuestro grupo, no soy al único al que no le agrada ese tipo, ya que a Francis, a Wang e Iván tampoco les agrada, pero el que más se la pasa discutiendo con él es el francés, ya que se criaron por los mismos barrios y de toda la vida han tenido diferencias.

De repente, llego mi hermano, deje mi almuerzo a medio servir y fui con el, no podía encontrar a su osito, no tengo idea de por que lo trajo a clases. Matthew me tomo de la mano y corrió hacia unos pasillos, la verdad es que muy preocupado por su osito que en verdad no se por qué se preocupa tanto, si ni si quiera recuerda el nombre del animal.

Corrimos muy lejos hasta que lo detuve, no podía seguir corriendo por que ya me canse, y también por que llegamos a unas dependencias del colegio que eran muy viejas y ya estaban abandonadas, era el antiguo edificio de ciencias y tecnología, con su mirada nerviosa y esos hermosos ojos color violeta, pude notar que estaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos, ya que si los profesores, inspectores, directores e incluso ese idiota de Arthur encontraban a Kumajirou, podía significar un gran problema para Matthew o para mi Heroica persona.

Abrasé a el canadiense por la cintura, atrayéndole lentamente hacia mi cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración bajo la mía, viendo su dulce sonrojo, me agache un poco para besarle, pero sentí una presencia, es como si alguien estuviese observando, por lo que no seguí, no obstante, Matthew se me adelanto y me tomo por sorpresa y elevándose un poco para alcanzarme, me beso.

Me separe un poco brusco de él y pude ver su rostro un tanto decepcionado, acaricie su cabello y le bese la frente, mira hacia atrás y camine tres pasos y ahí estaba espiándonos, el estúpido de Arthur.

**continuara... chanchan ~**


End file.
